Cewek PMS!
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Cewek PMS tuh kayak "term & condition" aplikasi, maunya di'iya'in aja. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sasuke menghadapi cewek PMS ?/Humor garing crunchy crispy/Oneshot ala kadarnya/ RnR Please !


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T

Warning : Bahasa agak nggak baku, OOC, sedang berusaha memperhatikan EYD karena selama ini aku sibuk merhatiin kamu –eh?/Oneshot ala kadarnya/RnR, please !

Summary © Cewek PMS tuh kayak _term & condition_ aplikasi, maunya di 'iyain' aja.

Bagaimana nasib Sasuke ketika menghadapi Hinata yang sedang PMS ?

Pagi yang normal adalah pagi ketika kita bangun dengan wajah terang benderang, bersemangat melakukan kegiatan harian dengan riang gembira. Setiap cewek pasti pernah merasakan bangun di pagi hari dengan perut yang keram, mood yang berganti-ganti sesukanya tanpa perlu wajib lapor, bahkan lalat numpang lewat saja bisa membuat emosi mencapai titik didih . Semua itu akan di alami cewek ketika _she on her periode_. Orang-orang tak bersalah di sekitar cewek PMS bisa saja mendapat imbasnya.

 **Krriiinnngggg..!**

Jam alarm mungil berwarna putih mulai melakukan kewajibannya untuk berdering _out loud_ demi membangunkan orang di sekitarnya. Tangan mungil mulai mencari jalan keluar dari lilitan selimut hangat di pagi yang dingin untuk menghentikan benda yang telah membangunkan si empunya tangan. Meraba kesana kemari tapi tak kunjung menemukan benda yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyalakan api emosinya. Merasa usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, seorang gadis yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik selimut memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan melihat benda yang telah membangunkannya. Entah mengapa jam alarm hadiah dari kakak Neji terlihat sangat menjengkelkan pagi ini.

"KU BILANG DIAM!" seorang gadis berambut panjang yang terlihat berantakan mengambil jam alarm tak berdosa dan mulai memakinya. Seolah jam alarm tersebut bisa mendengar suaranya yang agak ehm membuat telinga sedikit ngilu.

Wajah kusam, mata panda, tak bersemangat dan rasanya ingin di rumah saja. Hyuuga Hinata baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang tak nyaman. Dibangunkan paksa dengan bunyi-bunyian tak menyenangkan membuat paginya semakin buruk saja. Yakin seluruh nyawanya sudah berkumpul dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa di kasur ataupun di dalam selimut, Hinata meraih Iphone yang ia letakkan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ " sapa Hinata datar.

" _Ohayo, selamat pagi sayang. Tumben kamu bangunnya cep-"_ kata-kata seseorang di seberang sana terpotong.

"Cepat mandi dan jemput aku pakai mobil"

" _Tapi ini masih jam 6. Masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah_ " seseorang di balik telepon menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, berangkat ke sekolah jam segini hanya akan di _judge_ sebagai pembuka gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu niat berangkat bareng atau gimana _sih_?" Hinata mulai _negative thinking_.

" _i-iya_ "

Hinata melihat ke arah pintu yang sedang di buka oleh seseorang, sepertinya sudah dari tadi kakak sepupunya yang berambut panjang memperhatikan kegiatannya. Hinata menatap dengan tatapan tak suka, yang di tatap tentu saja bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, haha. Ano, ta-tadi aku berniat membangunkanmu tapi kelihatannya kau sudah bangun" Neji terlihat kikuk dan agak gugup. Berlama-lama di depan pintu seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja bangun dengan kondisi fisik dan mental yang tak tentu arah sama saja cari mati. Neji buru-buru menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Hinata buru-buru keluar dari kamar, akibat tak melihat depan belakang kiri dan kanan Hinata baru saja menabrak Neji yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Auughhh" Neji terpental dan jatuh melantai tapi Hinata berlalu begitu saja seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Selain mood yang berubah-ubah ternyata tenaga seorang cewek PMS bisa sedahsyat itu.

Meski Hinata yang salah tapi Neji tak ingin memperpanjang perkara, sudah cukup baginya kemarin menghabiskan waktu seharian menemani Hinata di salon. Apa ? seorang Hyuuga Neji ke salon? Iya bayangkan saja, Neji duduk berjam-jam dengan bosannya sementara Hinata dengan asyik menikmati layanan salon, mulai dari krim bat, meni pedi, pijat refleksi dan lain lain. Tak hanya itu, kemungkinan sepulang dari salon Neji melakukan ritual mandi kembang tujuh rupa, Neji benar-benar merasa tubuhnya sudah tak suci lagi setelah menjadi objek colek mencolek banci di salon. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Hyuuga Neji tak kuasa menolak permintaan Hinata yang di sertai tangisan meraung-raung plus aksi lempar-lempar piring dan gelas.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pagar yang di tempel tulisan _'Awas ada anjing galak'_ padahal siapapun tahu bukan anjing galak tapi Ayah galak. Hyuuga Hiashi memang terkenal sangar apalagi terhadap seseorang yang sedang mendekati Hinata, yang awalnya hanya anjing galak bisa berubah menjadi anjing _Siberian Husky_ kena rabies sedang mengejar tulang yang dibawa oleh orang yang baru saja menginjak ekornya. Kebayang gimana sangarnya? Gak bisa banyangin? Yaudahlah deh.

Berdiri dengan gelisah, kedua tangannya memegang keras tali tas yang nangkring unyu di punggungnya, kakinya sudah dari tadi menendang-nendang rumput bergoyang yang tak pernah memberikan jawaban saat di tanya. Hinata sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah 2 minggu resmi menjadi pacarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan tampak mobil sport warna biru dengan kecepatan sedang dan berhenti di depan Hinata. Si pengemudi menurunkan kaca menampilkan wajah tamvan nan mempesona, poni-poni rambut hitam yang menutupi dahinya menambah kesan _cool_ yang diam-diam menjadi kesukaan Hinata.

" _Ohayo_!" dengan senyum manis, Uchiha Sasuke menyapa gadis yang sudah memaksanya bangun pagi.

"kok lama?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Yaudah, masuk gih. Ngapain berdiri di-"

"Ngapain ? Lagi bakar-bakar sate _nih_ , mau berapa tusuk?" Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Biasanya Hinata akan menyapanya dengan sapaan yang manis dan kata-kata yang halus. Tapi ini?

Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Merasa penasaran dengan ' _What happen with her_ ', Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan.

"kok tumben pengen di anter mobil? Biasanya kan pake motor" Sauke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok. Tak ada jawaban.

"Oh iya, gimana rambutku ?"Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil memegangi rambutnya. Sasuke sesekali menatap jalan dan menatap Hinata merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

' _apanya yang gimana?_ '

Di mata Sasuke rambut Hinata selalu indah, rapi, lembut, halus, wangi dan apalah semua kriteria rambut yang sehat. Hinata terus saja menatap ke arah Sasuke, seperti sedang menunggu komentar.

"Rambut kamu kayak biasanya kok, sayang" kata Sasuke polos yang memang tak melihat hal yang aneh dari rambut Hinata. Di keriting, tidak. Potongan baru, juga tidak.

"Kamu kok gak peka banget sih? Kemarin tuh aku baru nyalon pake masker lidah buaya biar rambut aku tebal. Masa gak keliatan sih?" Hinata memantapkan tatapannya kepada Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Oh, ayolah Sasuke jadi cowok tuh pekaan dikit napa sih.

.

.

.

Setiba di sekolah, Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari mobil. Tak di sangka Hinata tiba-tiba merangkul tangan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke _No Problem_ berada dalam situasi seperti ini, hanya saja biasanya Hinata tak seperti ini kemarin-kemarin begitu turun dari motor Hinata langsung jalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang?

Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing, otak encer miliknya yang di wariskan oleh leluhur Uchiha mulai merasa bahwa _There's something wrong_ pada Hinata. Berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan posisi yang tak berubah 1 mm pun tentu saja mengundang perhatian banyak orang, terutama siswi-siswi fangirl Sasuke yang mulai memberikan tatapan tak suka pada Hinata.

"Berhenti!" Hinata dan Sasuke membalik badan bersamaan begitu mendengar suara cempreng dari belakang mereka.

Ada 3 orang, di tengah-tengah ada gadis berambut pink bermata hijau toska, di sebelah kanan gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir mulai menampakkan beberapa segitiga siku-siku di dahinya, sementara yang satu lagi gadis berambut merah berkacamata. Ketiga gadis tersebut mulai berjalan bersamaan diiringi drum roll serta efek angin yang melambai-lambaikan rambut mereka. Tak lupa petir dan guntur menjadi background yang menambah kesan dramatis.

"Lepaskan Sasuke-kun" si rambut pink mulai menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga menggeser Hinata dari posisi nyamannya menikmati kehangatan lengan pacarnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lepaskan?" tak ingin kalah, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke yang di pegang oleh Haruno Sakura, gadis yang terkenal dengan gelarnya sebagai _Sasuke Addict._

"Ano, Hinata bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja" Sasuke mulai ancang-ancangnya mengambil langkah seribu no jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun milik bersama, jadi menjauhlah" Gadis bermata aquamarine, Yamanaka Ino mulai maju satu langkah mengintimidasi Hinata.

"Enak saja, Sasuke-kun hanya milikku" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke dan berdiri di depan Sasuke bermaksud melindungi Sasuke dari jeratan trio mak lampir. Bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Sasuke sudah sangat pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Apa buktinya kalau Sasuke-kun milikmu? Aku pernah membawa pulang tas Sasuke-kun!" Karin mulai memanaskan suasana. Sekarang Sasuke mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba tasnya menghilang di kelas saat ia tinggal main futsal di lapangan.

"Aku pernah memegang tangan Sasuke-kun" Sakura sedkit memiliki point disini, mengingat Hinata yang sebagai pacar Sasuke memang belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang 'berarti'.

"Aku pernah berfoto bersama dengan Sasuke-kun!" Ino menambahkan, berfoto bersama memang kedengarannya _something_ tapi kalau foto bersama teman dan kepala sekolah ? apa itu masuk hitungan?.

Hinata mulai merasa terintimidasi tapi tiba-tiba ia menyeringai jahil pertanda Kami-sama baru saja menghadiahkan ide secara cuma-cuma padanya.

"Kalian bertanya apa yang pernah ku lakukan?" Hinata melirik trio mak lampir kemudian melirik Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

 **Cup...**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata berbalik menarik kepala Sasuke dan sedikit berjinjit kemudian mengecup pelan bibir tipis Sasuke. Durasi ciuman kira-kira hanya 3 detik, Sasuke sontak membelakakkan mata merasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka Hinata bisa sampai sejauh ini. Tak menghiraukan trio mak lampir yang berteriak tak jelas menyaksikan pemandangan yang selama ini mereka inginkan, Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Sasuke menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Sesampai di kelas, Sasuke dan Hinata menuju bangku masing-masing. Shion dan Temari menghampiri Hinata membicarakan ini dan itu, Hinata terlihat sangat normal seperti biasanya sementara jauh di belakang sana Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Hinata. Di sela pembicaraan Hinata yang sedang seru-serunya, Gaara si rambut merah bata datang menghampiri Hinata.

" _Ohayo,_ Hinata-chan,. Wah, bando mu tampak sangat lucu" kata Gaara numpang mencuri kesempatan dengan menyentuh rambut Hinata yang halus.

"oh, benarkah?" Hinata tampak bersemangat.

"Hinata-chan juga sangat menggemaskan, pipinya _chubby_ sekali" makin kesini, Gaara makin _overexpose_ dengan mencubit pipi Hinata. Sasuke tentu saja sangat jengkel dengan pemandangan ini, mengingat dari tadi ia hanya mendapat sial saja tapi ciuman singkat tadi tak masuk hitungan.

"Apa maksud Gaara-kun dengan _Chubby_ , jadi maksud Gaara-kun aku gendutan?" eits, Gaara sangat _shock_ tentu saja ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyinggung Hinata gendut. Gaara melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengatupkan mulutnya menahan tawa, merasa Hinata salah paham Gaara mencoba meluruskan.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Hinata-chan, _Chubby_ beda kok dengan gendut. Kalau _Chubby_ itu imut seperti Hinata-chan, sedangkan gendut itu seperti Chouji" kata Gaara menunjuk lelaki tak berbentuk di depan sana yang makan keripik kentang tanpa bagi-bagi.

"kenapa tiba-tiba Chouji, jadi Gaara-kun selama ini membanding-bandingkanku dengan Chouji?" Eh, salah lagi, Gaara cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Sementara Sasuke perlahan-perlahan membuka buku dan menutupi wajahnya tak ingin melihat wajah frustasi Gaara yang ternyata juga kena imbasnya.

"Aku benci sama Gaara-kun" Hinata meninggalkan Gaara dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap, Gaara melirik ke arah Temari dan Shion berharap ada sedikit penjelasan terhadap ke-absurd-an perlakuan Hinata padanya.

' _Aku salah apa?_ ' begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan di benak Gaara.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran Fisika dan Matematika baru saja selesai, bel mulai berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat sudah di mulai. Siswa-siswi KHS mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dengan teriakan 'yuuhhuuuu!', ada yang mulai memakan bento, otw kantin dan ada yang mulai menjahili teman yang lain. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ia lupa untuk membawanya. Lalu menatap Sasuke dengan senyum-senyum tak normal, yang diberikan senyuman seperti itu bukannya membalas senyuman malah menelan ludah dengan paksa.

' _Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi dengannya, apalagi yang akan ia lakukan_ ' Sasuke membatin ketika Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatinya.

"Sassuukkeee-kuunnn...~" kata Hinata manja dengan cekikikan, Sasuke menggeser duduknya merasa ada yang tak beres. Entah kenapa Hinata yang seperti ini terlihat mengerikan.

"A-a-apaa" Sasuke mulai gagap ketakutan. Hinata mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"APPPAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak, sontak seluruh siswa yang masih berada dalam kelas menatap Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku lupa membawanya" lagi-lagi Hinata merengek sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"ta-ta-tapi, Hinata-chan" Sasuke masih mengharapkan pengampunan dari Hinata.

" _Pleaasseeee..._ " Ayolah, Merengek no jutsu memang sudah menjadi andalah Hinata untuk mencapai semua keinginannya. Apa daya tak ingin putus dengan cewek yang ia dapatkan mati-matian akhirnya Sasuke mengiyakan.

Sasuke mulai berdiri dari bangkunya, tak ingin aksi ekstrim ini di lakukan sendirian ia menarik paksa salah satu temannya yang sedang makan ramen cup.

"A- aaa... Teme apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang makan" Nihil, Sasuke tetap menyeret Naruto. Mulut Naruto masih penuh dengan ramen bahkan di tangan kanan Naruto masih ada sumpit.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto berada di kantin yang sedang ramai-ramainya, maklum namanya juga jam isirahat. Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi ini itu tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicarinya, siswi yang berlalu lalang tak lupa menyapa dan tersenyum genit kepada Sasuke.

'baiklah, _you can do it_ Sasuke" oke, melakukan hal ekstrim semacam Sasuke memang membutuhkan motivasi level : 10.

"He, Teme cepat beli apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku sedang kelaparan" Naruto merasa bosan melihat Sasuke dari tadi hanya celingak-celinguk saja.

"Wah, ada kak Sasuke. ingin membeli apa?" Inari, anak kecil berumur 5 tahun hari ini ikut ibunya berjualan di kantin.

"A-a, a-.." sumpah, Sasuke tidak sedang terkena stroke.

"Apa kak?" Inari mendesak.

"#$%%^&&*(" Sasuke mengucapkan pelan, sangat pelan dan sangat cepat.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarnya, besarkan suaramu kak Sasuke!"

"A-aku.. ingin... beli... $%%^*(...!" huaahh, akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Sebentar ya... IBUU.. KAK SASUKE MAU BELI SOFT*X" Inari meneriakkan dengan sangat polos, berhubung Ibu Inari memang sedang ada di belakang. Semua orang di kantin menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak, menatap ke sumber suara.

"Te-teme, apa kau baik-baik saja ? se-sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang" Naruto bergidik ngeri menatap Sasuke, berniat melarikan diri tapi usaha Naruto gagal karena Sasuke memegang keras dasi Naruto. Sasuke menunduk menahan amarah dan rasa malu.

"Kak Sasuke mau yang pakai sayap atau tidak?" Inari mulai memperhatikan jejeran pembalut wanita.

"pakai" Sasuke sebenarnya asal sebut saja.

"Mau yang non-gel atau pakai gel" Inari mulai memilah.

"hah, yang non-gel" yang ini juga asal sebut.

"Yang long atau yang biasa saja?" Inari kembali mengambil bungkusan yang lain.

"YANG LONG !" Sasuke mulai naik pitam.

"Yang menyerap banyak atau yang-"

"Masa bodoh, aku ambil yang ini" Sasuke mengambil asal salah satu bungkus di tangan mungil Inari, setelah memberikan selembar uang Sasuke memberikan 'benda' tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa aku? Kau saja" Naruto mendorong tangan Sasuke.

"Aku yang sudah membelinya, girilanmu untuk membawanya" aksi dorong mendorong tangan di mulai.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa kenapa aku juga kena" Naruto bahkan jijik menyentuh benda tersebut meski masih berada dalam bungkusan.

"Setidaknya kurangi beban hidupku, Naruto!" lagi, Sasuke memaksa Naruto membawanya.

"Dasar kau lelaki pendosa, bawa saja sendiri!" lagi-lagi, Naruto menolak.

"WAAHH, BENDA APA INI?" Lelaki dengan sensasi hijau mengambil benda dari tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya menjadi rebutan.

"Hei, hei Lee. Kembalikan!" Sasuke berusaha merebut.

"hmm... Ceriakan hari-harimu dengan daya serap tinggi bla..bla.." Kiba datang dengan refleks merebut 'benda' itu dari Lee dan membaliknya kemudian membacanya. Astaga...-_- Sasuke kembali ingin merebutnya tapi seketika-

"Sayap lembut di kedua sisinya mencegah kerutan" Shit!, kini giliran Shino merebut dari tangan Kiba.

"Shino, kembalikan" Sasuke bahkan berjinjit untuk merebutnya dari Shino tapi tangan Shino yang satunya menahan Sasuke.

"Perhatian : Jangan buang di kloset" Chouji yang tak ingin ketinggalan merebutnya dari tangan Shino kemudian membacanya.

"BENDA APA INI SASUKE?" tanya Kiba, Shino dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Shikamaru datang dengan tampang seperti biasanya.

"Benda lembut yang terbuat dari kapas ini bertujuan untuk menampung cairan selama seorang perempuan sedang berada dalam masa-masa *tiiittt*nya, benda ini memiliki perekat di bagian bawahnya yang bertujuan untuk blaa.. blaa.. blaa" Bukannya datang menghentikan kebodohan teman-temannya, Shikamaru malah menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar layaknya Iruka-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah di kelas.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji dan Shino hanya ber'oh' ria. Sasuke mana? Sudah menghilang di telan bumi.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, Sasuke memang pernah mendengar rumor bahwa cewek yang sedang PMS tiba-tiba bisa bertransformasi dari boneka _Barbie_ menjadi boneka Annabelle.

.

.

.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

"Sasuke-kun, antarkan aku ke MK (Mall Konoha). Aku ingin membeli sesuatu" Hinata masuk mobil, sepertinya penderitaan Sasuke _not ever yet._

Sudah dari tadi Sasuke dan Hinata mengelilingi mall terbesar di Konoha. Sasuke mulai merasa tak lama lagi baut-baut di kakinya akan terlepas dan dirinya akan menjadi rangka tak utuh (?). Sasuke mulai bertanya, sebenarnya kaki Hinata terbuat dari besi yang mana. Berkeliling kesana kemari, naik turun eskalator membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Hinata-chan sebenarnya ingin membeli apa?" Sasuke sudah berada di level 10% dari 100%.

"humm, bagusnya aku membeli apa?" ternyata sedari tadi berkeliling Hinata bahkan tidak tahu ingin membeli apa. Ingin rasanya Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat.

"Beli anting-anting saja!" kata Sasuke ngasal,

"aa... ide yang bagus"

Hinata dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju sebuah store yang di dominasi oleh warna pink, seberapa muda pun umur kita jika kita masuk ke dalam store ini tetap saja kita akan di panggil kakak oleh kasir ataupun staff yang berjaga. Hinata mulai masuk berjalan kesana kemari di dalam store dan menemukan deretan anting-anting tak lupa Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Hinata dengan pasrah. Jujur, Sasuke sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

"hmm.. Sasuke-kun, bagusnya yang bentuk _Micky Mouse_ atau _Hello kitty_ " Hinata mulai mengangkat dua anting-anting

"terserah!" toh di mata Sasuke semuanya sama saja.

"Kok terserah, Sasuke-kun tidak peduli?" Hinata manyun.

"Baiklah, yang _Mickey Mouse_ saja" Sasuke mulai bosan dari tadi diperhatikan oleh kasir.

"Yang biru atau yang pink?" tidak Inari tidak Hinata sama-sama memberikan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tinggal pilih saja..

"um, yang biru"

"Tapi aku suka yang pink" Hinata melirik anting pink.

"Yasudah ambil yang pink saja" Oh Tuhan akhiri derita Sasuke.

"Tapi aku juga ingin warna biru" sekarang, Hinata melirik yang biru.

"Ambil dua-duanya saja, aku yang bayar!" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Dua-duanya yah, yasudah aku ambil yang putih saja" kemudian Sasuke sudah jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih lapar hari ini, meski tanpa aktifitas signifikan tapi kegilaan yang di berikan Hinata sangat menguras tenaganya. Dua sejoli tersebut kini berdiri di depan jejeran resto.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah kelaparan.

"terserah!" lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang rasanya sangat.. tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Makan bakso?" Sasuke menawarkan makanan kesukaan Hinata.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan daging" Jawab Hinata melirik kesana kemari.

"Makan Nasi Padang?"

"Terlalu berminyak, nanti kita jerawatan" well, jawaban Hinata tak membuat semangat Sasuke surut.

"Kita makan salad buah saja, bagaimana?" Sasuke menawarkan makanan yang sehat tanpa minyak

"Aku sedang lapar, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin makanan yang berat!"

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya ingin makan apa?" ada yang bisa membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke sekarang?

"Ya, pokoknya terserah. Aku ikut Sasuke-kun saja"

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda di temukan pingsan karena kelaparan.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
